The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Binoche’.
The inventor selected the new cultivar, ‘Binoche’ as a single unique plant that arose from a controlled cross made in summer of 2007 in his nursery in Pellenberg, Belgium between the female parent ‘Frosted Violet’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,085) and the male parent ‘Blackout’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,613).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in January of 2008. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.